wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dusk (QueenPeril)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Intro Dusk Pan They/Them Silence doesn't make me uncomfortable. Does it make you uncomfortable? Appearance Dusk is a obvious Sandwing Nightwing hybrid with purple and black scales. It doesn't bothere them, in fact they are quite proud of their colouration. It makes them look unique. Personality Dusk is a quiet, calm, contemplative dragon. They always think before speaking. They seem to prefer to be alone but in reality they enjoy being with their friends and feel that the silence between them is comfortable. And that words aren't always needed for understanding. They like think and take things as they come. They like to have things easy to a point but they aren't afraid to do things the hard way They don't like fighting or arguments and will try to avoid them when possible. Some dragons find them shy or too quiet but they only really speak when their's something to say. They enjoy quiet and calm days by the beach as the sun sets over the ocean, the sun dying the sky beautiful colours. Ironically their favourite time of day is at dusk. They find there's something serene of how the world is changing, morphing into something different. They like to make order out of things when they can but they don't mind chaos. Dusk is pan, which means he is attracted to dragons regardless of gender, girls, guys, other non binary dragons, it doesn't matter to him. History Dusk grew up as normal dragon more or less. Being a hybrid was not longer seen as shameful in this era, as full of hybrids as it is. Even at a young age he was quiet, perpective and intelligent. They where called he/him for a while and knew there was something about it that didn't feel right. And then when he learnt that there are dragons that don't identify as female or male, that they were something different, something different called non-binary. The gender felt right to them and they went with it. Their friends had trouble adjusting to this at first but didn't judge them for their choices. Their parents however took it a little harder, his father was disappointed in them and continued to call them him for a period of time till their mother put a stop to it. Their mother was proud that they felt like they could tell people and be confident in their choices. As they grew older they had crushs on girls and guys alike, it was like their heart didn't care about gender and well it didn't. They just accepted this as their own weird quirk. They found out that what this was was called 'pan or 'pan-sexual'. They were glad that a title had been assigned to this path. The first time he really fell in love was with a ____ named ___ Relationships Feel free to ask to be in here. Gallery Dusk Headshot.png|Dusk by OblivionTheNightwing TYSM!!! Db9d9422c52b13c.png|By Animal56 (colors may be off) Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Content (QueenPeril) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress